El lugar donde los deseos se vuelven realidad
by finesdavid
Summary: El final es inminente. Solo las luces pueden conceder aquel deseo tan importante para el. Durante tanto tiempo a tenido que sufrir desgracias. Pero ahora que todo el mundo ilusorio ha desaparecido, es momento de cumplir ese gran deseo. Tomoya se siente triste y destrozado por dentro al perder a su familia. Sin embargo, en otro mundo, algo grande está a punto de ocurrir...
1. El fin del mundo

_saludos a todos. Este es mi nuevo fic. muchas personas creen que el final de clannad fue todo un sueño, pero si lo hubiera sido no hubiera tenido sentido el hecho del mundo ilusorio o las luces. Este fic habla dramaticamente sobre ese final tan maravilloso que la compañía Key nos ha dado. Lo dividiré en dos capitulos y un epilogo. Trate de recordar los sucesos y momentos que ocurrieron. Los titulos de los capitulos son los mismos que lo de los episodios. El primero es del episodio 21, el segundo el 22, y el epilogo el 23. Recomiendo leerlo detenidamente. Espero que los disfruten y si tienen dudas los ayude a aclararlas. _

Disclaimer: Clannad y clannad after story no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la compañia visual art's key.

* * *

**El lugar donde los deseos se vuelven realidad**

**Capítulo 1: El fin del mundo**

Era aquel frio y nevado día. La blancura de la nieve cubría toda la calle. La belleza del invierno era de contemplar para todos los vecinos. La nieve llegaba hasta cubrir ciertos vehículos. Y la gente se abrigaba debido a este frio clima.

Entonces, caminaba por las frías calles aquel joven ya de unos 26 años de edad, cabello azul y ojos brillantes, con serios problemas económicos y un pasado lleno de dolor. Sí, era él, aquella persona que tanto había sufrido y aguantado. Aquel que trabajó hasta el último suspiro de su vida por ayudar a otros. Era aquel joven, Tomoya Okazaki.

Junto a él, lo acompañaba su pequeña hija de 5 años y medio. Él estaba cumpliendo el último deseo de su hija el cual era llevarla de paseo. Después de haber aguantado tanto, no tener dinero pues renunció a su trabajo para atender a su hija, no comer lo suficiente por la falta de este, la incertidumbre de saber cómo tratar la enfermedad de su hija, todas estas cosas rondaban por su mente.

Él decide llevarla a pasear y complacerla con ese deseo. Le ofrece cargarla pero ella lo rechaza y decide caminar. Con pasos lentos él le dice que cosas van a ver y conocer, pero ella está débil. En ese momento, las cosas cambiaron. Su cara se volvió pálida y asustada, estaba a punto de perderlo todo cuando ve a su amada hija, lo único importante que le quedaba para proteger y su razón para vivir, caer lentamente y sin fuerzas al suelo nevado. Antes de ella caer, él la sostiene y la abraza.

-Ushio, vamos…-dice llorando y con su hija en los brazos

No podía creer lo que sucedía, en aquel momento iba a perderlo todo. Recordó todos los hermosos momentos que pasó con su tierna hija y rompió en lágrimas.

-¡Ushio! –grita desesperadamente él. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas debido al dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Pero recordó algo, el odio que le tenía a esa ciudad. El hecho de que la ciudad le estaba quitando toda la felicidad. Su felicidad se le estaba siendo arrebatada justamente cuando comenzaba a apreciarla.

-¡No! no quiero esto –dice mientras la abraza.

También recordó algo que le había contado su suegro. Aquel momento en que Akio llevó a su hija Nagisa, corriendo hacia una pradera. Ella estaba muerta en sus brazos pero el sol le acarició sus suaves cabellos y ella abrió sus tiernos ojos. A partir de ahí Akio cree en el poder de la ciudad. Cuando dijo a los aires que salvara a su hija Nagisa, se le fue concedida su petición.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Salva a Ushio! –grita desesperadamente Okazaki confiando en que algo ocurriría, era su última esperanza. Lentamente cae al suelo nevado junto con su hija ya muerta por causa de su enfermedad.

Tomoya cae en la triste desesperación, no podía más. Todo su mundo se desplomaba en segundos. Pero él deseaba algo, nunca haber conocido a su esposa. De esta manera ella nunca hubiera muerto, no hubiera tenido una hija y no hubiera sucedido nada de lo que pasó. Si tan solo no le hubiera hablado aquel día frente a la colina de la escuela.

Una luz rodea a Okazaki hasta que se desmaya en sus pensamientos. La luz que su hija vio cuando entro en su pecho, en el momento en el que ayudó a su padre Naoyuki a regresar a casa. Aquella luz brillante que entró a su pecho, estaba saliendo de él e iluminaba toda la calle.

Aquellas palabras de Yukine Miyazawa, la chica tierna de la escuela que ayudaba a todos sin importar las diferencias, fueron palabras que se cumplían ese preciso momento. Ella siempre habló de lo bonito que era esa ciudad y de su poder para cumplir deseos. Un día ella dijo: ''Se dice, que si atrapas una de esas luces, las cuales son los sentimientos de las personas, se te cumplirá lo que más deseas''.

La luz de Tomoya iluminaba todo el lugar…

…

Mientras tanto, en el mundo oculto, la niña está tirada en la nieve. Entonces se le acerca el muñeco de basura y la ayuda a levantarse para continuar. Aquel robot, el cual tenía una apariencia sentimental comparada con el primer juguete que le compró Tomoya a su hija, ayuda a la joven a pararse de ese frio suelo y a continuar a pesar de la ventisca. Querían escapar de ese mundo.

-Gracias –dice la chica del mundo ilusorio.

-¿cuantos pasos más faltan para llegar? –Se pregunta el muñeco –estaremos a un solo paso ¿o tendremos que caminar sin fin?

Luego de unos cuantos pasos más, la chica vuelve a caer en la fría nieve.

En ese momento se cumple el deseo…

Aquellas luces que habían formado a la chica del mundo ilusorio, estaban brillando más que nunca…

…

Los pensamientos de Tomoya son confusos:

''Odio esta ciudad. Está llena de recuerdos que quiero olvidar. Ir a la escuela todos los días, hablar con los amigos y volver a la casa donde no quiero volver. Si hago esto ¿Algo cambiará eventualmente? ¿Llegará ese día?

Camina rumbo hacia la escuela. Entonces se para justo al lado de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño. Ella se veía bien tímida y con miedo de hablar.

-Pan dulce –dice la chica -¿Te gusta esta escuela?

Él se sorprende de lo que dice, ella le parecía conocida.

-Pues a mí me gusta mucho, mucho. Pero nada puede permanecer sin cambiar.

Inmediatamente la reconoció, era ella. Su esposa la cual había perdido en aquel embarazo. Ella estaba frente a él. Pero pensamientos confusos rondaban su cabeza:

-Si le hablo a ella aquí, Nagisa y yo nos conoceremos y eventualmente saldremos.

Luego giró su cabeza tristemente y siguió pensando:

-Pero, tal vez es mejor si no lo hago. Podría ser mejor si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

El deseaba nunca conocerla para que ninguno de los dos sufriera esas desgracias.

* * *

**Reviews :) por favor...**


	2. Palmas pequeñas

_Largo capitulo para ustedes. Un gran saludo a Mariel (girlBender) y gracias por tu continuo aporte e cuanto a animo para hacer este y otros fics. Se les invita a todos a unirse al forum de clannad llamado fanaticos de clannad, es el unico en español de fanfiction. Con respecto al capitulo, hice muchas partes con las lagrimas casi afuera. Tuve que escuchar la cancion The Tiny palm of a Tiny hand la cual me encantá (es la cancion que sale en el cap 22) y eso pone triste a cualquiera. Espero que con este fic se puedan aclarar algunas dudas del final. Léanlo detenidamente y diganme si les gustó :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Palmas pequeñas**

-Todo el mundo está blanco –dice aquel muñeco de basura mientras está tirado en la nieve al lado de aquella chica -¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Luego obtiene recuerdos de todo lo que pasó con ella y piensa:

-cierto, he estado aquí con ella todo este tiempo. He estado solo con ella…en este triste mundo donde no hay nada.

Él se lamenta de haberla sacado de su hogar y llevarla a caminar en la nieve. El pequeño muñeco se lamenta más y más. Pensando que solo le había traído sufrimiento.

…

-Cierto, probablemente no debí haberle hablado a Nagisa en este momento –se dice Tomoya mientras mira en aquella colina a quien sería en un futuro su amada y querida esposa –si no me hubiera conocido, Nagisa estaría…

Su corazón se sentía indeciso. El deseo de él estaba a punto de cumplirse, pero tenía que elegir. Ya no quería más sufrimiento ni dolor. Su decisión tenía que ser rápida. Pero ¿qué hubiera hecho ella si él no le hubiera hablado en ese momento?

…..

-Este es el final de nuestro viaje –piensa el muñeco en aquel mundo mientras acaricia los cabellos de la chica acostada en la nieve.

La ventisca era fuerte y la apretaba al suelo. El frio era aterrador y las convulsiones ligeras de ella con el frio no cesaban. Las luces que eran la felicidad de cada persona de la ciudad estaban vagando por todo el mundo ilusorio.

-No quiero que sea el final de nuestro viaje. No quiero que ella se duerma en un lugar tan frio.

Sus emociones hacia aquella chica se reflejaban en su tierna preocupación.

…

Tomoya la ve de nuevo a ella, su dulce y amada esposa. Aquella chica que tanta felicidad le había dado. No estaba por hablarle.

Fue entonces cuando ella suspiró, se había rendido. Había tirado la toalla y decidió regresar por su camino pues no había nadie que la animara a continuar.

Aquella chica castaña estaba dando la vuelta y regresó por su camino. Le pasa justo al lado al peli azul y continúa hasta casi bajar la colina. Detenida y lentamente regresa por el camino con un dolor profundo en su corazón.

Tomoya sigue sin decidirse.

…..

En aquel mundo el muñeco de basura trata de levantar a su amiga quien está fría y casi congelándose. Aquel mundo solitario en el que solo existían ellos dos, se había convertido en un infierno nevado. Todo porque la persona en el otro mundo quien había traído tanta felicidad a ese mundo ilusorio, estaba sufriendo y agonizando.

Mientras el sigue tratando de levantarla, él escucha una dulce voz.

-¡Hey! Estas ahí ¿cierto? –le dice la chica al robot. La ventisca era tan fuerte que casi ni se veían entre ellos.

-Por supuesto, siempre he estado a tu lado –le responde el muñeco de basura.

-Gracias –le dice tiernamente ella –al fin puedo oír tu voz.

-tienes razón –dice el muñeco.

-pronto dejaré de ser humana así que puedo escuchar tu voz. Estaba soñando. Aprendí muchas cosas en él. Sobre mí, sobre ti. ¿Quieres escucharlas? –le dice la chica mientras sostiene la mano del muñeco.

Ella tenía los recuerdos de la Ushio del otro mundo. Y por esa razón construyó al muñeco pensando en el robot que su padre le había regalado. Ella se había formado por todas esas luces.

-Tú y yo estuvimos en el mismo mundo. También fuimos muy cercanos.

-Entonces, no estábamos supuestos a estar en este mundo –le dice el robot – volvamos juntos.

-Lo siento, debo permanecer aquí –dice ella.

-¿por qué?

-Porque en este mundo, yo soy el mundo.

-No lo entiendo. ¡Lo prometimos! Prometimos que dejaríamos este mundo.

Entonces ella dijo: ''si dejo este mundo. El mundo desaparecerá. Y muchas luces quedarían vagando.

Ella había sido formada por esas luces al igual que el mundo. Ella era la base de ese mundo y a la vez la única habitante.

-¿Luces? ¿Te refieres a las luces que estaban llorando?

- Si y ¿sabes? Esas luces son los sentimientos de la gente en aquel mundo. Tú también eras una de esas luces.

Aquella persona que representaba al robot del mundo ilusorio, había acumulado tantas luces ayudando y dándoles felicidad a las personas de esa ciudad. Aunque a la vez, se olvidaba de su propia felicidad para ayudar a otros.

Ella le dijo a el:

-El mundo que está más lejos y el mundo que está más cerca. Siempre hemos estado ahí. Sí, venimos del mismo lugar. Solo vemos las cosas diferentes.

-¿Otro mundo? ¿Hay otro yo ahí?

-Deberias ser capaz de saberlo, porque tu existes en ambos mundos.

Todas esas luces las acumuló.

La chica le pidió que acumulara todas esas luces del mundo, pues en aquella ciudad él estaba sufriendo una terrible tragedia y necesitaba un milagro.

Tenía luces de más para recoger. Cuando ayudó a su abuela Shino Okazaki y le envió a su padre Naoyuki. Una luz entró en su pecho en aquel entonces.

Cuando ayudó a Koumura el consegero de la escuela. Lo ayudó a dar una última ceremonia para finalizar su retiro.

A sus suegros Akio y Sanae furukawa quienes lo habían ayudado tanto. Para él fueron como unos padres importantes y que siempre estuvieron presentes para los buenos y malos momentos. El simple hecho de hacer feliz a su hija fue suficiente para darles una gran felicidad.

Cuando ayudó a Yukine y las personas que componían aquella banda de maleantes. Muchas luces aparecieron. Todo gracias a que el peleó hasta el final para defender el nombre del hermano de Yukine, Kazuto.

Cuando ayudó a su gran amigo Yohei para muchas cosas en la escuela. Y mas para fortalecer la relacion con su hermana Mei.

En el momento en que habló con Misae de que su gato realmente era aquel amante que estuvo por siempre esperando. Aquel chico llamado Shima Katsuki quien tanto la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Pero más que nada que fuera feliz.

Cuando ayudó a Tomoyo Sakagami para llegar a ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Y le ayudó los mas que pudo para lograr su cometido. Sin mencionar que la trató como una gran amiga, un sentimiento que ella necesitaba.

Cuando ayudó a Fuko, quien quería que su hermana Kouko y Yoshino el electricista se casaran. Siempre tuvo a Fuko en su corazón a pesar de no recordarla del todo.

Cuando ayudó a las del club de música para compartir al tutor del club. Ellas eran Rie Nishina y su amiga Sugisaka, quienes después se convirtieron en grandes amigas de su esposa en aquel restaurante.

Con traerle de vuelta la felicidad a la dulce Kotomi. Darle un motivo para continuar adelante. Demostrarle que sus padres la amaban y el deseó cumplido de recuperar a Tomoya como su amigo.

Siendo gran amigo de Kyo y Ryo y dándoles ayuda y felicidad hasta el último día de la graduación.

Pero más que a nadie. Amando a su esposa, Nagisa, por siempre hasta su último aliento de vida. Queriéndola, cuidándola y complaciéndola con todos sus dulces deseos. Demostrarle que era su valioso tesoro. Y posteriormente amando a su hija Ushio.

Todas esas personas habían sido ayudadas por él, aquel chico que de un principio odiaba esa ciudad pero que era algo importante para él, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Él es Tomoya Okazaki.

La chica continúa diciéndole al muñeco:

-Nosotros fuimos capaces de encontrarnos a pesar de las diferencias de este mundo. Es suficiente para hacerme feliz. Pronto te despertaras de este mundo y despertaras en el otro. Conocerás a muchas personas y sucederán muchas cosas. Y eventualmente me conocerás.

-¿nos reuniremos otra vez? ¿En el otro mundo?

- Como nosotros podemos ver los sentimientos de otras personas como luz en este, mis sentimientos se harán muchas luces en este y titilaran. Cada luz podría ser muy ligera, pero juntas hacen una gran fuerza.

Las luces que Tomoya habían recaudado eran tantas que juntas podrían formar una gran fuerza. Eso era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El muñeco mira hacia otro lado del mundo y ve una luz muy brillante en lo profundo de un hermoso crepúsculo. Luego la chica comienza a cantar una canción muy conocida para ese muñeco. El tono de la canción era dulce y suave. Dango…Dango…Dango… ella siguió tarareando sin pronunciar las letras con hermosa armonía.

-Conozco esa canción –dice el muñeco.

-Sí, es la canción que siempre me cantabas.

En el momento que esto pasó, las luces una vez reunidas todas llenan de luz todo el mundo. Y una gran fuerza causada por las luces lo empuja. Está fuerza destruye todo el mundo ilusorio para dar paso a un gran deseo con todas las luces ya acumuladas. Era un deseo como nunca antes se había realizado. Ella se sacrificó pues también estaba formada por luces.

Mientras el pequeño muñeco se va destruyendo en pedazos. Ella desde lo lejos lo observa y dice: ''Adiós papá''.

El era el Tomoya de ese mundo. La chica que había sido formada por las luces era Ushio, pero como estaba tan sola en aquel mundo creo aquel robot con basura. Todo el mundo estaba compuesto de luces y se necesitaba que todas fueran destruidas para recrearlas en ese deseo tan importante.

…..

Aquel chico está detrás de quien sería su esposa. Ella continúa su camino de regreso a casa. Pero el aún no se decide.

Pero entonces, se da cuenta de la realidad. Eso no es lo que él quiere, si la deja ir perderá toda su felicidad. A pesar de que la ama y no quiere que sufra, no puede dejarla ir. Su amor hacia ella es tan grande que está dispuesto a pasar por lo que fuese por tenerla. Afrontar juntos las dificultadas y nunca darse por vencido.

Entra en estado de shock. No puede creer lo que está haciendo. Su corazón latía a una gran velocidad. Lo iba a hacer.

Dejo caer su carpeta de estudios al suelo, se volteó hacia ella y gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-¡NAGISAAAA!

Al ver que ella no le respondía y seguía por su camino. Él se adelantó y corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Nagisa!

Cuando ella volteó a ver, él la abrazo fuertemente hasta que el pie de ella salió de su zapato. La abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mientras la abrazaba y sentía el calor de su cuerpo acompañado de ese sentimiento profundo de amor, él solía repetir:

-Nagisa… aquí estoy… Nagisa

-Tomoya-kun –responde ella tiernamente.

Él la mira a los ojos al ver que ella lo ha reconocido y escucha sus tiernas palabras:

-Me alegra de que me hayas detenido.

-nagisa

-Me preocupaba que creyeras que no debiste haberme conocido nunca.

Él no puede aguantar las lágrimas y la felicidad de tener a su amada en sus brazos. La abraza fuertemente y sigue escuchando las dulces palabras de ella:

-Me alegra el haberte conocido. Tuve una vida maravillosa.

-Nagisa

-Así que por favor no te pierdas. Sin importar lo nos espere por favor no te arrepientas de haberme conocido. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Mientras escucha eso tiernamente salir de los dulces labios de preciado amor, palpa los cachetes y la cara de su chica. La mira con mucha felicidad y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tienes razón…Gracias-le dice mientras toma su mano y la besa. Luego de esto la vuelve a abrazar con mucho cariño y deseo. Y la carga con su abrazo.

Pero una luz invade el lugar dejando todo nublado.

…

**¿Te gustaría que te llevara? A un lugar en esta ciudad donde los deseos se hacen realidad.**

La luz de aquel muñeco dice sus últimas palabras para cumplir el verdadero deseo:

-Está terminando, nuestro largo viaje, está terminando.

…..

-ah! ahh!

El grito de una bebé acabando de nacer. Él se sorprende al aparecer en aquella sala de su apartamento. En aquel preciso momento donde todo su mundo se desboronó. El ve a su esposa justo a su lado. Ella está cansada y tiene los ojos cerrados. El recordó lo que había ocurrido y piensa en ella, recordó el momento en el que había muerto y ahora lo estaba viviendo de nuevo. Pero esta vez…

-Nagisa…-dice él llorando mientras apoya su cabeza en aquella almohada donde recuesta su cabeza aquella chica de cabellos castaños.

Ella abre los ojos lentamente y mira lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Observa lentamente a Tomoya llorando y temblando.

-Tomoya-kun –dice ella en voz baja y con una sonrisa.

-Nagisa –dice el sorprendido y feliz mientras sostiene su delicada mano.

-¿Pasa algo malo Tomoya-kun?

-Acabamos de estar juntos. ¿No es así? –dice el con entusiasmo

-Siempre estamos juntos. Dijimos que siempre lo estaríamos.

-Sí, tienes razón dice Okazaki con una sonrisa calmada y consolada.

-Okazaki-san. Tu esposa y el bebé ya están bien –dice la amiga de Sanae que ayuda en el parto.

Esta noticia llenó de emoción y felicidad a Tomoya. Todos en la casa felicitan a Tomoya y Nagisa por el trabajo duro que hicieron. Luego Sanae le pide que le dé un baño a su recién nacida hija. Él se lo da mientras lava con cuidado su delicado cuerpo. Observa aquellas **palmas pequeñas **de su pequeña hija.

Todos felices observan al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Espero que crezca fuerte y sana –dice Nagisa mientras está recostada.

-Sera una chica enérgica en cuerpo y alma. ¡Te lo aseguro! –dice Tomoya al saber cómo sería su hija en el futuro.

Nagisa le dice a su esposo que mire por la ventana. Que era algo muy bello.

Al principio él pensó que era nieve. Pero después se dio cuenta de que eran luces, eran las luces de todas las personas de la ciudad. Se estaban elevando.

Fue en ese entonces cuando él se da cuenta que su verdadero deseo nunca fue el no conocer a su esposa, sino más bien ser feliz junto a ella. Aquel deseo fue tan fuerte que ha cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas haciendo que esta vez Nagisa sobreviviera, pues ese era el verdadero deseo. Pero él era el único que podía recordar aquel suceso. El poder de la luces que Tomoya pudo hacer un milagro como ese. Juntas lo podían hacer, pues los deseos de todos estaban implicados ya que todos los que él ayudó, deseaban que ellos fueran felices.

Recordó también aquellas palabras de Kotomi, hacerca de las investigaciones de sus padres. Un mundo oculto en el que los deseos se podía hacer realidad. ¿Habrá sido eso? No hay duda alguna.

Dango dango dango dango, dango una gran familia son.

Esta canción se la cantan a su pequeña hija quien llega a formar parte de esta familia tan amorosa.

Nagisa piensa las cosas más bonitas del mundo. A su alrededor se encuentra su madre llorando de felicidad, su padre está afuera y su esposo a su lado. Le siguen cantando esta canción a su hija y ella siente que es el momento más feliz de su vida.

* * *

**Reviews por favor. :)**

**Pd: no puedo explicar todo el final de Clannad pues esto es una narración. Hay mas material pero por mas que traté no pude incluirlo todo. Espero que les haya gustado. El ultimo capitulo (el epilogo) lo subiré este lunes. **


	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Él le contaba a su hija Ushio, todas las aventuras que pasó en la escuela. Mientras estaban sentados en aquel árbol disfrutando de la sombra, él le contaba historias de cómo conoció a su madre. Lo del club de teatro y aquella graduación que se le hizo a Nagisa. Todo se lo contaba a su bella hija mientras ella escuchaba con atención.

Poco a poco ella se va quedando dormida. Pero hay algo que él recuerda justo en el momento en que Ushio nació. Cuando le contó a Ushio sobre su nacimiento, le mostraba las cosas que sucedieron después. Pero en su mente él está pensando en recuerdos que al parecer él es el único que los recuerda.

Él había vivido dos veces aquel momento del nacimiento de su hija. Pero una de ellas fue trágica. Sin embargo, él le contaba la realidad de ese momento la cual era la que importaba. Aquella otra vida había sido muy triste. Regresar en el pasado y cambiar el rumbo de su vida no es un milagro que se ve a diario.

En esta realidad Nagisa sobrevive y ambos cuidan de su hija. La ven dando sus primeros pasos, aprendiendo a ir al baño, aprendiendo a usar la cuchara y muchas cosas más. Le enseñan a cantar la canción de Dango, la cantan todas las noches. La llevan de visita a donde su abuelo Naoyuki quien es una persona que le demuestra mucho cariño a Ushio. Akio le enseña a jugar baseball. Y ella va creciendo hasta el momento del presente en el que tiene 5 años.

En cuanto a Tomoya y Nagisa. Nagisa se enferma mucho menos que antes y por menos tiempo. Celebran juntos su aniversario cada vez que llega en una gran cena. Se aman cada día más. Tomoya consigue un aumento en su compañía. Se reúnen con sus amigos de la escuela cada año nuevo y comparten en felicidad.

Todo era bello, era la vida que ambos merecían.

Al final Tomoya pudo entender el valor de la ciudad en la que el habitaba. Terminó amándola al final de todo pues, a pesar de demostrarle odio a ella, él estaba haciendo felices a los que la habitaban.

Todos felices y llevando una vida hermosa. Rompiendo el límite del amor a pesar del pasado sufrimiento.

…

Los pensamientos de Nagisa y Tomoya, mientras aún ambos recordaban aquella realidad alterna y ese maravilloso milagro que ocurrió, eran:

Si una ciudad tiene corazón como las personas e intentase hacer que las personas que viven en ella vivan tan felices como puedan, entonces un milagro como este sería algo que la ciudad ha cumplido. Pero no es exactamente un milagro ¿no es así? La gente que ama la ciudad vive aquí, y la ciudad ama a la gente que ama a las personas. Es algo que debe estar sucediendo en algún lugar. Amamos la ciudad y somos resguardados por la ciudad.

-¿La ciudad es una gran familia?

-Sí, como la gran familia Dango.

**Fin**

**Nota del autor (Autor del fic): ¿Ningún beso en Clannad?**

Hubieron besos solo que no demostrados al público. El besar en público no significa amor verdadero. El amor verdadero va más allá de las caricias y el cariño, tiene que ver con el recuerdo y pensamiento de lo que una persona fue, lo que es y lo que nunca más volverá a ser. El saber por qué esa persona es tan importante y valiosa. Tiene que ver con afrontar los problemas y dificultades por más duras que sean. Superarlas juntos y nunca rendirse, ya sea la enfermedad, falta de dinero o reputación. Estas fueron algunas de las cosas que tuvo que soportar esta pareja.

La historia nos conmueve y nos hace amar hasta el personaje menos destacado. La pareja nos cautivó por todo el anime. Convirtiéndola en una de las mejores historias de amor sin la necesidad de presentar aquel esperado beso. Clannad tiene muchos mensajes que pueden cambiar la manera de ver muchas cosas en nuestra vida. Esta quedará marcada como una de las mejores historias de amor capaz de reflejar muchos sentimientos. Sin duda, una majestuosa obra maestra.


End file.
